


Unconventional Stories

by EmmettM2025



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmettM2025/pseuds/EmmettM2025
Summary: They've come so far from where they were, and Steve couldn't be more proud.





	Unconventional Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winifred_Zachery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winifred_Zachery/gifts).



> This is a gift exchange for the Discord server. I've never written A/B/O dynamics before so I'm afraid it's only mentioned, but I tried my best.

The door swings open soundlessly, and I'm hit by many different things at once. I can hear laughter coming from the kitchen, along with a faint sizzling which implies someone is cooking. Also, the smell permeating the air implies that we've gone for comfort food tonight which is always a treat. Comfort food is Buck's specialty. 

 

I hurry to drop my keys into the bowl by the door before hanging up my coat and taking off my shoes. Today has been ridiculously stressful and all I want is an armful of my two beautiful omegas. 

 

As I walk down the hallway towards the kitchen, Tony pops into view. The sight of him takes my breath away and a smile finds itself onto my lips without my permission. Tony's lips are stretched wide around a laugh that seems to be bubbling out of him, his cheeks are rosy from happiness, and he seems so carefree. Almost like the weight of the world has disappeared, despite his stressful business negotiation that took place today for Stark Industries. 

 

He pretty much jumps into my arms as soon as I'm in reach and I grab him by the thighs in order to support him. 

 

"Hi beautiful, how was your day at S.I.?" I ask searchingly. 

 

His eyes seem to widen a little bit as they always do, almost like he expects me to forget to ask, before wrinkling around the edges when he smiles. 

 

"Pretty good, man-with-a-plan. We made some major headway in the negotiations we've been working on. Kind of stressful though, I could really use some time to relax," he admits shyly. 

 

"I don't hear anything wrong with that darling, do you Stevie?" Bucky asks with a genuine smile as he turns the corner. 

 

My smile doubles at the sight of Buck, he's absolutely gorgeous. His hair is pulled back into a bun so that it's not in his way as he cooks, his lips are stretched wide, and he's shirtless of course. 

 

"Absolutely nothing at all," I reply with a carefree smile. I set Tony down to hug Bucky and kiss him on the cheek. "Hey Buck, how was your day?" 

 

"Relaxing, just what I needed after finals week," Buck replies. "I've just finished making our favorite comfort foods, and Tony picked out the movies for tonight and set up the theater for us." 

 

"Sounds absolutely amazing," I sigh. "Let me go change into something comfortable while you guys get ready. I'll meet you in the theater."

 

They nod so I head off to change. I make an effort to rush because it's officially our weekend together and I really want to spend as much time as possible with my lovely omegas before the week starts anew. 

 

When I make it back to the theater, they've already set up the blankets, the food, and the movie, and left a spot for me in between them.

 

"Alright, what's the first movie T?" I ask excitedly 

 

"Cars," Tony whispers back shyly. 

 

"Sounds amazing," Bucky chimes in. With a blush and an 'aw-shucks' smile, Tony settles back into the couch. 

 

I slide into the space in between my two omegas and they immediately put their faces in my neck to scent me. We stay that way for five to ten minutes, it has been a  _ very _ stressful week after all, and then we settle into watch the movies that Tony sets out. 

 

I think it's truly crazy how far the three of us have come. 

 

It started in a tiny Brooklyn alleyway where Bucky lived in denial that I was the Alpha for him. He hadn't quite accepted it until after I saved him from Johann Schmidt. We were together for a time, but there was a war and not many people were receptive to homosexual relationships then so it was a harder time for us. By the time he fell off of that train, while our peace had been fully made we truly believed we would never have been able to act on our relationship. 

 

Then I woke up and SHIELD never acquainted me with the current times so I was in the dark for a while, and then Tony threw a cell phone at me and subtly walked me through the basics. 

 

I had felt conflicted for a time, sure, but I knew that Buck wouldn't want me to hold on to what we had if I found something with the promise of a good future. Thank gosh I pursued that because Buck would have forever judged me if I hadn't. 

 

In the end, Tony and I found Buck together, brought him home and now we work as a team always. 

 

In the beginning, fielding their heats was a trial-and-error thing because both of them had PTSD, but we worked through it and we came out stronger for it. 

 

I have transformed from a sickly kid from Brooklyn who would blow over with the wind to a super soldier alpha with two beautiful omegas and a wonderful job teaching recruits at SHIELD. 

 

Bucky has gone from a boxer who had to clean my wounds to a soldier used as a tool to the best cook ever and a college student majoring in paramedics because he wants to help. 

 

Tony has gone from an abused child who couldn't flourish to the smartest man in this day and age. 

 

I am so proud of all of us. Our story may be unconventional, but I wouldn't have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr! @music-culture-mythology , I'm pretty chill.


End file.
